<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>JeongCheol ~ Hostage by WhenLifeGetsYouDown</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27760879">JeongCheol ~ Hostage</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenLifeGetsYouDown/pseuds/WhenLifeGetsYouDown'>WhenLifeGetsYouDown</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Seventeen One Shots [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>I have no idea what to tag, M/M, another prompt found on tumblr but its so good i had to write it, but hes also secretly a huge ass puppy like irl, cheol being hot af, gangster seungcheol, have fun reading, its two parts, so basically the usual except he's a bit violent in this, some violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:00:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,379</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27760879</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenLifeGetsYouDown/pseuds/WhenLifeGetsYouDown</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeonghan is caught up in a bank robbery and is shocked to see the criminals retreat in fear after seeing him. It turns out that Jeonghan's old friend Seungcheol now runs a global crime syndicate and has Jeonghan on a 'no harm' list.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Seventeen One Shots [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2030605</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>105</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Part One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>To Hannie</p><p>What time will you be back? </p><p>-</p><p>To Shua</p><p>Why? You lonely without me ;)</p><p>-</p><p>To Hannie</p><p>Seokmin is over right now so no :)</p><p>-</p><p>To Shua</p><p>Just going to the bank then I'll be omw</p><p>Ayee get some ;)</p><p>-</p><p>To Hannie</p><p>You're disgusting -_-</p><p>-</p><p>Jeonghan laughed at the messages between him and his best friend/ roommate Jisoo. He always teased the boy after finding out that he had feelings for their friend Seokmin. He sighed as he headed into the large bank of his home in Seoul, he had grown up in Seoul until he had to move away to America when his father was relocated for work when he was seventeen.</p><p>Whilst in America Jeonghan had made friends with Jisoo who helped the long-haired boy learn English and fit in. They'd instantly clicked and became close, after finishing school they'd both decided to apply to Seoul University and were thrilled when they got accepted.</p><p>Now, after living in America for five years, Jeonghan was back in Seoul living in a small apartment with Jisoo and most likely Seokmin since the boy never stayed at his own place anymore. Jeonghan had just finished a long shift at a local art school, he had two jobs to help pay for the apartment with Jisoo, he worked at an art school as a model for the students and was paid with cash.</p><p>He also worked at a cafe which paid the money straight into his bank account, after working a shift at the art school Jeonghan would go to the bank on the way home to put the money straight into his account. Who used cash nowadays? He sighed as he entered the bank, seeing four people ahead of him in the queue and a few employees. The long-haired boy stood in the line, waiting patiently for his turn with his card and cash in hand.</p><p>A loud bang made him jump out of his skin and he turned in shock, surprised and frankly terrified when he saw three men walking in, guns held high as they neared the now screaming citizens. Each was wearing a mask, one had bright red hair, another had dark brown and the last had blonde hair. Each carried a type of gun and had a rucksack on their back.</p><p>"Everyone on the ground now!" The dark-haired one yelled out, guns aimed at the people now slowly moving to the floor. Jeonghan was frozen in shock but snapped out of it as a lady from the queue pulled on his arm to pull him down. Jeonghan thanked her quietly and sat beside her on the floor as one of the men started yelling at the employees to open the vault and the other two began pushing the hostages to a corner, guns steady and aimed.</p><p>"All of you give us your bags. Now!" Jeonghan swallowed thickly as he slowly moved to put his money down on the floor in front of him, he moved away as the money was snatched up and kept his head down.</p><p>He let out a shaky breath as he tried to get his phone from his back pocket to call the police, he could hear gunshots but he didn't dare look up in fear of being shot. His hands trembled as he tried to call the police without being seen. His efforts were futile however as his hand was suddenly grabbed, he gasped as he was yanked to his feet. The red-haired boy had seen his movements and had grabbed the boy roughly resulting in a small whimper being released from the boy.</p><p>Jeonghan tried to keep his head down, wincing and whimpering as he was suddenly shoved back onto the ground. His hair fell over his face as it fell out of the ponytail it had been in and he pushed himself to sit up when shooting pain in his arm made him fall back.</p><p>"Someone tried to be a hero huh? Who is this almighty little hero hmm?" The dark-haired one laughed, walking over to step roughly on Jeonghan's arm, the boy gasped in pain again and bit his lip harshly to reduce the cries of pain he wanted to release.</p><p>"Look at us. Now!" Jeonghan closed his eyes as his face was roughly grabbed and forced to look up at the people that could soon end his life, expecting the worst but when he heard nothing and the hand on his face disappeared. He opened his eyes. The men were staring at him in shock, masks over their faces yet he could still see the fear in their eyes, the red-haired one that was closest to him backed up slightly.</p><p>"Shit we're in trouble." The blonde finally spoke, looking at the dark-haired boy beside him who nodded in agreement. Suddenly sirens could be heard from nearby and the three suddenly looked down at Jeonghan.</p><p>The men looked at each other and started whispering to each other, glancing every so often at Jeonghan. The blonde finally sighed and walked off with a phone in hand, seconds later it seemed like he was on the phone with someone. The dark-haired one walked over to Jeonghan and crouched down next to him, taking hold of his face once more before turning it from side to side, a smirk appearing on his face minutes later.</p><p>"Very beautiful. I can see why he's at the top of the list." The boy hummed and stood up again with his gun still in his hand, Jeonghan watched as the blonde walked over and grabbed the money from the side before walking back over to where he was sat.</p><p>"You're coming with us sweetheart." He smiled, although Jeonghan didn't consider it a friendly smile. Jeonghan shook his head at the words, trying to shuffle back but yelping as he was grabbed by the dark-haired boy and pulled to his feet.</p><p>"Hosh how long do we have until the police arrive?" The dark-haired one asked the red-haired one as they quickly walked towards the front of the building. The red-haired one, or Hosh as Jeonghan now knew, got out a device before tapping on it. He mumbled something about twenty seconds as they exited the building.</p><p>A van was waiting outside and the side door quickly opened revealing another boy with a mask, he had light brown hair and helped them on, freezing for a moment at the sight on Jeonghan but quickly pulling him in as well. Jeonghan was made to sit on a bench inside the van, as the four removed their masks, he didn't look up, keeping his eyes on the floor as tears built up in his eyes.</p><p>Was he going to die? If so, why didn't they just kill him at the bank? Unless they wanted to torture him. Jeonghan tried to calm himself down before he had a panic attack in front of the strangers. He was normally quite sassy and confident, but right now he felt sick and scared. He didn't know what was going to happen to him.</p><p>A hand on his cheek made him flinch and pull away quickly, he glanced up and saw the light-haired boy crouched in front of him looking worried. His eyes ran across the contents of the van briefly, seeing the other three watching him with smirks on their faces which didn't help calm the anxiety bubbling inside him.</p><p>"It's okay, we aren't going to hurt you." The boy knelt in front of him spoke softly, Jeonghan really wanted to kick some ass so he could escape but the look in the boy's eyes had his heart-melting. How could someone be so adorable and innocent looking after kidnapping someone?!</p><p>"W-Why am I here?" He asked, blinking away his tears as the innocent-looking boy smiled at him and sat beside him. The boy bit his lip lightly as if he was in thought, glancing behind him to the other three before back at Jeonghan with a slight twist of confusion in his face.</p><p>"Our boss wants to see you." He explained after a moment, looking at the other three once again who just watched them, he glared at them slightly when the boys just sent him a few smirks and one winked. "My names Minghao." He added, turning back to look at Jeonghan.</p><p>"J-Jeonghan." He replied, smiling back slightly at the boy beside him. He didn't seem harmful at all, although seconds later when bangs could be heard from outside, Minghao stood and grabbed one of the guns from the side, slipping a mask over his face afterwards.</p><p>"I thought you said the police didn't follow." The blonde spoke as he put his mask back on, Jeonghan squeaked as he was quickly moved to the end of the van by Minghao who had walked back over. He was sat in the corner of the van, his hands placed on the metal bar beside him.</p><p>"Stay here, hold on and don't move," Minghao spoke quickly before heading back to the door of the van, grabbing a small device from the side before joining the other three at the doors as Jeonghan watched with wide eyes.</p><p>"I thought they didn't." The red-haired boy spoke, Jeonghan flinched when he heard loud bangs and shouts from several people, he could barely focus as the van moved roughly. The door opened and the boys began firing out of the door, the device in Minghao's hand was thrown and Jeonghan flinched as he heard a loud explosion seconds later.</p><p>It seemed the four were doing fairly well, Jeonghan could barely keep his eyes on them, too scared to see what damage the four were doing to those outside. He could hear many things, gunshots, screams, tyres screeching and the police yelling at them to stop and surrender. Jeonghan heard the four laugh in response, fear running through him when whoever was chasing them still yelled out 'fire'.</p><p>"Shit!" A loud shout was what Jeonghan heard before the screeching of tyres and a loud bang sounded, his body moved roughly to the side and he felt himself hit something hard. He groaned as he head pounded with pain and his body grew heavy, he could feel liquid run down his body yet he barely paid attention as his vision went blurry.</p><p>He didn't register what happened after the pain started, he could remember feeling hands grab him and pull him into a warm embrace. He had felt it before, this warmth, but he couldn't remember where from. He could barely focus, his hands weakly gripping to shirt of whoever had saved him, he barely registered being carried away from the scene before his sight went completely black and he fell unconscious.</p><p>***</p><p>His body felt heavy when he began to wake up, he felt warm and dazed as he slowly opened his eyes, his eyes widened when he realised he was in a strange room and sat up quickly. He gasped suddenly as a pain shot through his body at the sudden movement and hunched over in pain, he tensed as he felt hands on him suddenly, pushing him back down.</p><p>Jeonghan pushed the hands away roughly and tried to make a run for the door but his body betrayed him as he could barely make it two steps away from the bed before his legs gave way. Before his body hit the floor he was caught and lifted easily, he was placed back in the bed, his eyes grew heavy again and he couldn't even see the person who was beside him, all he heard was a gentle voice.</p><p>"Sleep."</p><p>***</p><p>The next time he opened his eyes there was light coming into the room, his body didn't feel as heavy and he managed to push himself into a sitting position without his body hurting as much. Jeonghan looked around the room, he couldn't see anyone and let himself relax, his eyes scanned the room and he was shocked to see he was in an expensive-looking bedroom.</p><p>Jeonghan noticed a sofa at the end of the room, it had a pillow and a blanket on which to him meant that someone had slept on it through the night. He felt guilty since he had taken their bed from them.</p><p>The guilt vanished though as the door at the end opened, a boy with slightly curly brown hair walked in with a tray and froze when he saw Jeonghan sat up and watching him. He slowly set the tray down on the seat at the end of the bed before running out the room. Seconds later Jeonghan could hear more footsteps and pulled the covers closer to himself as three boys ran in, they stopped when they saw him awake and smiled, one disappeared out of the room again seconds later.</p><p>"You're awake!" Jeonghan didn't know the boy that was speaking but he recognised Minghao stood by the boy's side and didn't move away as the light-haired boy stepped forward.</p><p>"If you're feeling okay, our boss would like for you to join him downstairs," Minghao spoke gently, he walked over to the bed and held out his hands for Jeonghan to use to balance himself.</p><p>Jeonghan really didn't want to see this 'boss' of theirs but he found himself nodding and placing his hands in Minghao's, he stood slowly from the bed and was grateful to have Minghao to hold onto as he legs nearly collapsed.</p><p>"Jun, come help," Minghao spoke from beside him, Jeonghan jumped when he felt an arm go around his waist to hold him up, he let the two help him walk towards the door and followed them as he was led down some stairs and to a separate room.</p><p>"He wants you to go in alone, we will wait out here," Jun explained as they let go of Jeonghan outside a set of double doors. Jeonghan gulped and nodded, deciding to just accept his fate as he pushed open one of the doors and slowly limped inside.</p><p>Jeonghan slowly entered the slightly dark room and he looked towards the centre of the room, a man was sat on a chair in the middle of the room, he was lent forward with his elbows resting on his legs as his fingers tangled themselves together. He had a mask covering most of his face so Jeonghan couldn't tell who he was.</p><p>He didn't really want to admit it but this guy was extremely hot even with the mask on, Jeonghan felt himself go weak at the knees as the boy turned slowly to look at him as the door closed behind him. Jeonghan felt a wave of familiarisation come from the boy before him but he couldn't figure out where from.</p><p>The boy smirked upon seeing him and Jeonghan went back to being scared, the boy stood from the chair he was on and faced Jeonghan with his whole body. As soon as the boy started to walk towards him Jeonghan turned quickly to leave, tensing when he realised the door had been locked, he turned back and was shocked to see how close the boy now was.</p><p>He looked down at the ground and closed his eyes tight, tears building in them as he felt the boy get closer to him. He wasn't a religious person but right now he was praying to whatever was up there to save him or at least tell Jisoo and Seokmin that he'll miss them and that he'd hidden the cookie jar in the bottom drawer of his desk.</p><p>Jeonghan jumped as a hand slowly brushed the blonde hair hanging over his face away and behind one of his ears, he tensed at the sudden action and opened his eyes in slight shock at the gentle touch, looking up at the man slowly.</p><p>The man was smiling down at him, almost sadly, as he gently moved his hand to cup Jeonghan's cheek and use his thumb to wipe the few tears away from the porcelain skin that Jeonghan hadn't even realised had fallen. The man's eyes scanned over his face, almost as if he was memorising every detail of the boys face because it was the last he would ever see it.</p><p>"You've gotten more beautiful, Jeonghannie." His eyes widened at the familiar nickname, his memory finally piecing together as he remembered the only boy who ever used to call him by the cute, and slightly irritating, nickname.</p><p>"Cheollie?!" Jeonghan gasped, quickly lifting his hands to remove the mask from the man's face carefully, revealing one of Jeonghan's closest friends (and long-time crush) from high school before he had left to go to America.</p><p>"Hey." Seungcheol sent the boy a small smile, eyes growing wide as the boy suddenly stepped forward and hugged him tightly. Seungcheol hugged back immediately, breathing in his scent until Jeonghan pulled away suddenly and hit his chest hard enough to make him wince.</p><p>"You idiot! You scared the crap out of me! I thought I was going to die!" Jeonghan yelled, finally coming to terms with what was happening as he grew angry. If it was Seungcheol the whole time, why hadn't the boy just told him instead of scaring the life out of him and make him mentally own up to stealing the cookie jar.</p><p>"Yeah sorry about that, as soon as the boys told me that you were in the bank, I had to get them to bring you here. I just had to see you." Seungcheol said softly, pulling Jeonghan closer to him by the waist. Jeonghan almost felt his heart melt at the last words, until he realised what he had said before that part.</p><p>"The boys? Wait, are you the boss guy that they keep talking about?" Jeonghan asked, he knew the answer but he wanted to confirm it before yelling at the boy. No way was his sweet Cheollie the leader to these people, no way was he the one responsible for this destruction.</p><p>"Yeah, I run this gang." He smirked which left Jeonghan feeling confused. "If you haven't noticed, I don't exactly play for the good side anymore." Jeonghan frowned at that remark and pushed himself away from the boy, many thoughts running through him as he looked at Seungcheol with an unreadable expression.</p><p>"W-What are you talking about? You used to be so cheerful and nerdy, you cried when you got detention once!" Jeonghan shouted, completely confused with how his friend turned out. Seungcheol narrowed his eyes and put a hand over the boy's mouth, shushing him before dragging him towards the centre of the room and away from the door.</p><p>"Be quiet, I don't want them knowing I used to be a softie." Seungcheol huffed and rolled his eyes slightly, Jeonghan pulled his arm away quickly, stepping away from the boy that used to cry when the lunchroom ran out of his favourite jelly dessert.</p><p>"A softie?! What's wrong with that?! I can't believe this is what you're doing! You're a criminal! Your so-called 'boys' killed people!" He backed away from the boy even more, angry with his friend being a criminal leader. Seungcheol sent the boy a harsh glare that made Jeonghan frankly want to run away in fear, this wasn't the Seungcheol he knew.</p><p>"I told them too. It's what I do. I steal, I kill people that need to be killed, I control hundreds of gangs across the world. They do everything I say, I have power and I can get away with anything because people fear me." Seungcheol spoke firmly, becoming angered with what Jeonghan was saying as he stepped closer to the boy with every word that left his mouth.</p><p>"Well, I don't fear you. I'm leaving." Jeonghan huffed, turning to walk towards the door, he'd just have to break it down, just as he reached the door he felt a hand grab his arm. Jeonghan gasped as he was turned quickly and shoved up against the door. Jeonghan looked up, a strange feeling appearing within his body as Seungcheol glared down at him with dark eyes, his grip tightening on the boy's arm as he pinned his hands above his head.</p><p>"You don't fear me? I can see the fear in your eyes, Jeonghannie." Seungcheol whispered, smirking as Jeonghan watched him closely. Jeonghan stared up at Seungcheol, swallowing thickly as he felt his pants tighten. Seungcheol glanced down when he felt movement and smirked, looking back up at Jeonghan with a mischievous glint in his eyes after seeing the slight bulge that had made itself visible. "Oh? What's this?"</p><p>Seungcheol's smirk grew, even more, when he felt the boy under him tremble slightly and saw the blush spread across his cheek, he moved one of his hands down to push against the long-haired boy's crotch causing Jeonghan to gasp and squirm under the boy's dark gaze as he felt his length grow in size. Seungcheol felt the length harden and easily slid his hands down the sweats that Jeonghan wore, chuckling as the boy whined at the touch to his length.</p><p>"L-Let me go. I want to go home. Jisoo will be worried." Jeonghan gasped out, Seungcheol's gaze darkened, even more when he heard another boys name come from Jeonghan's mouth, he wrapped his hand around the length and squeezed it making Jeonghan moan out lowly.</p><p>"Who?" Seungcheol growled when Jeonghan didn't answer he removed his hand from the boy's sweats and moved both hands to under the boy's thighs before lifting him up quickly. Jeonghan felt his legs dangle on either side of Seungcheol as he was lifted, he was tempted to wrap his legs around the boy's waist but refrained.</p><p>Seungcheol pushed himself up against the boy, his own body pinning Jeonghan's to the wall roughly making the boy whimper in slight pain. Jeonghan gasped as he felt something hard and thick push up against him, making him shudder and his mouth fill with saliva.</p><p>"Answer me, who is this Jisoo?" Seungcheol narrowed his eyes, keeping Jeonghan pressed firmly against the wall as he moved his hips lightly to grind against him. He had to bite back a moan as he felt Jeonghan grind back, seeing the boy push his head back into the wall behind him in absolute bliss.</p><p>"J-Jisoo? H-He's my... My um roommate." Jeonghan gasped out, feeling himself growing close to his release as Seungcheol grinded against him roughly once before stopping, just pressing firmly against the boy's body as Jeonghan whined at the lack of friction.</p><p>"Just a roommate?" He asked, leaning down to bite the boy's neck and suck marks into his neck. Jeonghan moaned out as the boy found his sweet spot and closed his eyes, gasping out as Seungcheol began moving his hips once more, now thrusting slowly but hard against the boy.</p><p>"J-Just a friend." He whimpered out, breathing growing heavy as the pleasure built. Seungcheol hummed, he moved away just enough so that he could pull the sweats down on Jeonghan before holding his length once again with his hand.</p><p>Seungcheol started moving his hand at a rapid pace which made Jeonghan's toes curl, his legs hanging in the air as Seungcheol easily held him up with only one arm. Jeonghan opened his eyes, seeing the boy's arms flexing as he used his muscles, a thin line of sweat lining his forehead as he looked down at Jeonghan with his dark eyes.</p><p>Seungcheol smirked as he saw the lustful daze in Jeonghan's eyes and smirked, he lent down and let their foreheads touch as he kept the pace of his hand quick. Suddenly, Jeonghan let out a loud cry as his climax approached, he gasped out Seungcheol's name as he coated the boy's hand in a sticky substance. Seungcheol chuckled as the boy twitched in his arms, letting go of the boy's length as it pulsed weakly, licking the clear liquid from his hand.</p><p>Jeonghan panted heavily as he came down from his high, his body was gently set back on its feet and Seungcheol watched as Jeonghan's knees buckled and the boy sank to the floor in a shivering mess, leaning back against the wall as he tried to catch his breath.</p><p>Seungcheol crouched down in front of the boy, using his hand to tilt the boys head up to face him before smirking at the dazed boy below him. His eyes scanned over the blissful features on the boys face, leaning down to capture his lips in a rough, heated kiss before pulling away and standing, Jeonghan's eyes following him.</p><p>"You're mine now."</p><p>****</p><p>A couple of days had passed, two days of Jeonghan being held hostage in Seungcheol's house. The older boy had refused for the younger to leave, instructing his men to make sure Jeonghan didn't leave the premises. Jeonghan wasn't even allowed his phone! He hadn't even been able to contact Jisoo or Seokmin to tell them that he was okay.</p><p>Although in reality he probably wasn't okay. Jeonghan was annoyed, he hated that he was stuck in this house and he was even more annoyed with Seungcheol, the man had disappeared after that first day and he only ever heard from him through his so-called 'guards'.</p><p>He was on strike now, after two days of trying to escape this hell-hole, he had decided to lock himself in Seungcheol's bedroom, refusing to come out even for food. Obviously, Jeonghan couldn't go long without food, he had brought snacks with him but they'd all gone by the first day of his strike.</p><p>It had only been three days of his strike when he heard harsh bangs on the door, almost as if someone was trying to break it down. He was about to yell at them to leave him alone but stopped when the banging stopped, he presumed they'd given up already until he heard keys jingling and the door slammed open.</p><p>Seungcheol stood in the doorway, he looked furious, his eyes dark and his chest heaving heavily as he looked over to Jeonghan who was sat on the window seat of the large master bedroom. Jeonghan stared at him for a moment in shock, why was he here? Yes, it was his room but he hadn't been in the house for over five days so why now?</p><p>"What the fuck is your problem?!" Seungcheol yelled out, slamming the door behind him as he stormed over to where Jeonghan sat, grabbing his arm roughly as he yanked him from the window. Jeonghan yelped as he was thrown onto the large bed before he could even look up at the boy he was pinned down on his stomach.</p><p>He could feel Seungcheol grip the top of his sweat pants, yanking them down quickly which made fear course through the boy's body and cause him to squirm in his grip. He jolted and flinched when a hand landed on the bare skin of his behind, smacking the skin roughly and causing it to turn red.</p><p>Jeonghan jolted with every smack, tears building and falling quickly as Seungcheol relentlessly slapped his skin and bruised it from the harshness of his strength. Seungcheol had started counting in his head but lost count as anger flooded him, he didn't stop at first but he did once he heard a sob.</p><p>He froze, heart still beating wildly in his chest as his breathing was still laboured from how fast he'd run up the stairs to get to Jeonghan. His eyes drifted over to where Jeonghan's head was, he heard more sobs leave the boys mouth and felt guilt flood him as he watched the boy's frame tremble and shake from the shaky sobs that left his body.</p><p>Seungcheol snapped out of his trance when Jeonghan shifted on his lap, he quickly moved the boy, being careful of his now bruised skin as he stood from the bed. He left Jeonghan for a moment to go to the en-suite, Jeonghan heard the door to the bathroom open and he pushed himself up quickly. He bit back a cry as he pushed himself to stand, his legs felt weak and his body still shook as his skin burnt where Seungcheol had hit.</p><p>He tried to grab his sweats so that he could leave, stopping when he heard Seungcheol come back in. The boy quickly came over when he saw Jeonghan stood but stopped as soon as the boy fell back on the bed, crying in fear as he pushed himself away from the other. And that broke his heart.</p><p>"Hannie... I'm so sorry. Please let me put this cream on, it'll help I promise." Jeonghan ignored him, pushing himself until he was on the other side of the bed, he tried to pull the sweats on but whimpered as pain shot through his skin when he touched his behind with the sweats.</p><p>Seungcheol watched with tearful eyes, his own body beginning to tremble from sadness and guilt as he watched Jeonghan push away from him and cry from the pain and fear he felt. He stepped around the bed quickly when he saw the boy wobble on his feet, not wanting him to fall and hurt himself.</p><p>"Han, please. Let me put the cream on. I promise I won't hurt you at all. I should never have laid a finger on you and I hate myself for making you feel like this. Please let me help the pain go away." He spoke softly, not wanting to scare the boy further.</p><p>Jeonghan hesitated, but he saw the soothing cream and felt the burn once more, so he briefly nodded and turned around after a moment. He held back his sobs as Seungcheol gently pushed his sweats down again, he heard a thud but tried to ignore it, that was until he felt something warm and soft press against his bruised skin.</p><p>He looked down, surprised to see Seungcheol on his knees, pressing gentle kisses against the skin with tears on his own cheeks before gently rubbing the cream into the skin. Seungcheol looked at the bruised skin, feeling his heart clench with self-hatred for what he'd done to Jeonghan's beautiful skin and for how he'd made Jeonghan feel.</p><p>Jeonghan felt a ball grow in the bottom of his stomach when he felt Seungcheol spread his cheeks lightly as he rubbed the cream in and gasped softly when he felt the warm lips press against his hole. He made a soft whimper-like noise as Seungcheol stuck his tongue out when Jeonghan didn't pull away, licking a strip over the muscle.</p><p>Seungcheol pulled away after a minute of kissing and licking the rim, he felt the boy's thighs trembling slightly and frowned, wondering if he'd gone too far. That was until the boy looked down at him, lust running through his eyes and his length standing hard and proud.</p><p>"D-Don't stop... Please." Jeonghan whispered softly, there was still some fear in his eyes but it was slowly being covered with lust. Seungcheol didn't need to be asked twice, he quickly pulled the cheeks apart once more and leaned in, licking at the tense muscles before pushing his tongue inside.</p><p>Jeonghan felt dirty for wanting Seungcheol to carry on, but the arousal he was feeling made him forget everything that had just happened and all he could think about was how good Seungcheol was with his tongue. His knees almost buckled when he felt a long finger enter him, pressing firmly against his prostate within a few seconds of entering which made Jeonghan let out a loud moan.</p><p>Seungcheol felt the boy's legs tremble and quickly stood, he stood behind the boy and held his waist to keep him up. He pushed a second finger in and curled them slowly, fingering the boy as he laid soft kisses across the boy's shoulder and jawline. Jeonghan began to pant as he got close, the fingers hitting the right spot but his length begging for attention, just as he went to touch it himself, Seungcheol grabbed his wrist.</p><p>Within seconds Seungcheol had started to jerk the boy's length, using his other hand to finger the boy slightly quicker. Jeonghan gasped as the pleasure grew and placed his hands on Seungcheol's arms, gripping the skin to brace himself as the coil in his stomach grew.</p><p>Jeonghan cried out as his orgasm hit, his body jerked as he came, Seungcheol slowly removed his fingers and used the hand to hold the boy up as Jeonghan's knees buckled from under him. Seungcheol kept an arm around Jeonghan, keeping the boy up as he grabbed a tissue from the bedside table with his free hand and cleaned his hands.</p><p>Seungcheol felt Jeonghan's body grow heavy in his arms and he smiled when he saw him asleep, he gently lifted the boy after pulling the sweats back up and sighed before carrying him out of the room. He knew what he had to do.</p><p>****</p><p>When Jeonghan woke up the next morning, he was expecting to see Seungcheol's white coloured walls and black bed sheets as his view, possibly even Seungcheol next to him after yesterday. However, all that faced him was his pale green walls, that he had littered with photos of his family and his friends.</p><p>He sat up in the bed quickly, looking around in confusion as he took in his bedroom. His bag was on the floor in its usual spot and he was in his pyjamas, nothing seemed different and even the pain in his behind had disappeared, had it all been a dream?</p><p>That was what he thought until the door opened, he looked over and saw Jisoo walking in, the boy was carrying a tray but dropped it upon seeing his friend sat up in the bed awake. Jeonghan made a noise of surprise as Jisoo ran over and jumped on him, hugging him tightly.</p><p>"You're awake! I'm so glad you're okay." His body wracked with sobs and Jeonghan immediately pulled the boy closer, stroking his hair in a comforting manner as the boy tried to calm himself down.</p><p>"What happened?" Jeonghan asked after he deemed Jisoo was calm enough, Jisoo pulled away and stroked the boy's cheek gently. Jeonghan saw the worry within the boy's eyes and took a hold of his hand after a moment.</p><p>"Last night I woke up to someone knocking loudly on the door. When I came down Mingyu from your work was there holding you in his arms, at first I thought he had done something but he told me that he'd found you outside the cafe unconscious and brought you home." Jisoo explained softly, Jeonghan furrowed his brows but smiled at Jisoo to not worry him. "What happened to you Jeonghan?"</p><p>Jeonghan saw the worry in his eyes, but shook his head, stating that it wasn't important and that he was completely fine. Jisoo didn't accept the answer at first but soon agreed after realising Jeonghan wouldn't tell him and left after the boy said he wanted to shower.</p><p>After Jisoo left, Jeonghan sat on the bed silently, he was wondering how he'd got back and the one thing left in his mind as he headed to the bathroom he shared with Jisoo stuck there for the rest of the day.</p><p>There wasn't a worker named Mingyu at the cafe.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Part Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Part Two of Hostage</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jeonghan was not allowed to leave the house for a couple of days, Jisoo was extremely worried and grew even more scared after Jeonghan had told him what had happened to him the day after he'd got home. He decided to tell Jisoo after the boy had repeatedly asked, he trusted Jisoo and he wasn't afraid to tell him what happened, although he left out the sexual things since he wanted to keep Jisoo as innocent as he could.</p><p>Jisoo and Seokmin both took turns in staying with Jeonghan, although the boy wanted to go outside, he understood that the pair were scared he'd be taken away again. It was three days after he had been brought home by this 'Mingyu' person that Jisoo finally agreed for Jeonghan to leave the house.</p><p>Jeonghan had called his work on the first day he'd got back, but sadly his boss wasn't happy with him going MIA for the last week or so and Jeonghan ended up jobless. He was angry at his boss for being such a heartless jerk, he didn't have a job to help pay for the bills of his and Jisoo's flat although Jisoo told him that it was fine and he could manage until Jeonghan found a new job.</p><p>Although Jisoo and Seokmin wanted to go with Jeonghan when he left the house that morning to go job hunting, Jisoo had to work and Seokmin had an essay due the next day so had to stay home to do it. Jeonghan assured them that he would be okay and left to head into the main part of town which was filled with shops.</p><p>He spotted the cafe he used to work in and a thought hit him, Jisoo had said that a guy named Mingyu from his work had brought him back, but Jeonghan had never worked with a guy named Mingyu. Curiosity ran through him as he walked towards the cafe, heading inside after opening the door, a soft chime sounding as he entered. As soon as the bell had rung, an unfamiliar face popped up from behind the counter and their eyes widened upon seeing Jeonghan.</p><p>Jeonghan spotted the name tag and confusion grew, 'Mingyu' was written neatly across the name tag and as he approached the counter, the boy watched him with an unreadable expression which eventually morphed into a smile.</p><p>"Hello. How are you feeling?" He asked after Jeonghan stopped in front of the counter, Jeonghan watched him for a moment as he took in the boys features, he definitely did not recognise this boy, yet he seemed familiar?</p><p>"I'm fine." A million questions were running through his head, he didn't know this boy, he didn't know how the boy knew him and he sure as hell didn't know how the boy knew where he lived. Wait... How did the boy know where he lived? "You took me home, how did you know where I lived?"</p><p>The boy seemed to freeze slightly at the question, pausing as if he was being told the answer and speaking in a way that seemed as if he actually had been given the answer to use.</p><p>"I live nearby, I'd seen you go in and come out a few times so I presumed you either lived there or at least knew the person who did. So I took a chance, better than me taking you to mine and scaring you." Mingyu replied after the brief silence, Jeonghan slowly nodded his head, not fully believing the statement but not having much of a choice as his ex-boss came out from his office.</p><p>"Jeonghan.What are you doing here? Didn't I fire you?" He spoke in a gruff voice and Jeonghan almost rolled his eyes, Mingyu seemed to grow concerned when he heard the boss speak and looked over to the balding man.</p><p>"You fired him? Why?" Jeonghan was even more confused, why did this boy care so much? They didn't even know each other yet he seemed to be extremely worried about Jeonghan not working at the cafe anymore.</p><p>"He didn't turn up to work at all last week, that is unacceptable behaviour." The man answered which didn't seem to be the right answer as Mingyu seemed to grow slightly irritated. Mingyu requested to speak to the man in private and followed him to the backroom, Jeonghan wasn't sure what was going on in the small office but when Mingyu came out smiling minutes later and told Jeonghan he had his job back, Jeonghan couldn't care less.</p><p>Jeonghan had ended up exchanging numbers with Mingyu, the taller boy claimed that it was just in case he had a question about the cafe since he hadn't been working there long, but Jeonghan felt that there was something more too it. He'd gone home after his visit to the cafe, telling Seokmin (who had stayed in their flat to do his essay) that he'd got his job back thanks to this Mingyu guy.</p><p>Jisoo rushed in around six in the evening, he was almost bouncing off the walls and jumped onto Jeonghan to give him a tight hug. Jeonghan and Seokmin listened as Jisoo told them he had been invited to an extremely important event that would have a lot of famous authors, directors and general rich people attending. Jisoo worked for a big media company, he was working towards a promotion so the event would be good for him if he could make some good connections and only a few employees in the company got too attend.</p><p>Jeonghan and Seokmin hugged Jisoo tightly upon hearing the news, excited for their friend and his chance of becoming more successful just like he wanted. Jisoo told them that he could bring two guests so he wanted both of them to attend with him, the pair agreed and they decided to go shopping on Thursday for the event that was on Friday night.</p><p>The next day was Tuesday, Jeonghan headed into work after Mingyu had messaged him saying that his original hours were back to normal after his 'fired' period. Mingyu was already behind the counter when Jeonghan entered the shop and the day passed with the two bonding over the pain of dealing with irritating customers.</p><p>Wednesday was the same and Thursday was spent shopping for suits that the three would be wearing the next day for the party event. By the time the next day arrived, Jisoo was starting to get nervous, he was worried that he wouldn't make a good impression on the many people attending, so much that Seokmin had ended up kissing the boy to get him to stop worrying.</p><p>After the pair had stopped blushing and stuttering out a brief confession (to which Jeonghan fanboyed the entire time), the three were on the way to the high-class event with Seoksoo holding hands the entire drive. Jeonghan stuck by their side as they went inside, but soon lost sight of the two as Jisoo spotted a director he admired and made a bee-line in her direction.</p><p>Jeonghan was given a drink by one of the staff in the room, he found himself following the staff with his eyes, recognising him from somewhere but he couldn't figure out where from. He shrugged the thought off, focusing on the many people in the room, he was already growing bored and he'd been there less than ten minutes.</p><p>That was until Jeonghan saw him, it was only for a moment, the long-haired boy was sure that he saw Seungcheol in the distance but as soon as he'd focused on the spot he'd seen him, he'd gone. Maybe it was his imagination? He hated to admit it to himself, but he missed the dark-haired boy, he had some feelings for him and they confused him because he didn't want to like an apparent mafia boss that killed innocent people.</p><p>"Hey." A voice startled him from behind and snapped him out of his thoughts, he turned around and was shocked to see Minghao stood behind him in a light blue suit, the boy sent Jeonghan a smile. "I didn't know you'd be here tonight." Jeonghan was immediately worried, were they planning to rob the people here? He didn't want his friends to get hurt!</p><p>"What are you doing here?" Was all Jeonghan could respond with, Minghao chuckled softly and looked over to his right, Jeonghan followed his line of sight and saw a couple of the people he'd got to know from Seungcheol's gang during his time with them. Jihoon and Soonyoung were stood talking to a few people, Jihoon was smiling (strangely enough) and Soonyoung was shaking many hands.</p><p>"We aren't here for what you might think. We come to these events to sort out business deals for Seungcheol." Jeonghan felt his chest ache at the mention of the man and he looked back to Minghao, he was confused as to why he was taken home, although he was happy to be back home, he didn't know what made Seungcheol suddenly decide to let him go.</p><p>"Um... How... Why..." He stopped, and Minghao waited for him to continue although it seemed as if he already knew the question Jeonghan wanted to ask. "Why did he let me go?" He finished asking after a few moments of collecting his thoughts, he wanted to know why the man who had locked him in his house suddenly decided to... not.</p><p>"Why don't you ask him yourself?" Minghao answered with a slight smirk on his lips, Jeonghan looked at him confused until he followed where Minghao's eyes had drifted. His body tensed up at the sight, although he heart began to beat faster and he felt a swirl in his stomach, Seungcheol had just entered the large hall, his eyes already firmly planted on Jeonghan. "Earpieces come in handy all the time."</p><p>That was all Minghao said before he walked away towards Jun who was stood to the side watching, Jeonghan didn't even notice him leave, his eyes stuck on Seungcheol as the man began to walk towards him. Time seemed to slow down as Seungcheol grew closer and Jeonghan felt his body fill with many emotions, one of which being fear, although he wanted to see Seungcheol again, the fear of being hurt like the last time scared him, even if it had ended in pleasure.</p><p>Suddenly Jeonghan couldn't see Seungcheol and looked up as his view was blocked, Seokmin was stood in front of him and sent the boy a small smile. Jeonghan looked behind Seokmin but no longer saw Seungcheol and frowned, turning his attention back to Seokmin as the boy spoke.</p><p>"Are you okay Han? You look really pale." Seokmin commented, putting his hand against the boy's forehead for a moment, after deeming that the boy didn't have a temperature he shrugged it off. "Let's go find Jisoo, he was talking to this guy about a chance to be his assistant in a new film he's directing."</p><p>Jeonghan nodded, following Seokmin as the boy led him towards where Jisoo was stood with a middle-aged man, both seeming interested in the conversation they were deep in. Jeonghan glanced back to where he'd seen Seungcheol last, a frown forming on his face when he couldn't see the man, he let out a soft sigh and looked back to where Jisoo was, freezing.</p><p>Hansol, who Jeonghan had grown to know when held captive, was stood beside Jisoo and the director, holding a plate of food and wearing a waiter outfit. He made eye contact with Jeonghan and sent him a slight wink before he walked away, Jeonghan found himself looking towards another waiter, seeing the familiar face of Seungkwan who caught eyes with him and sent him a wink just like Hansol did before disappearing.</p><p>That was when Jeonghan knew something was up. Just as Jeonghan was about to tell Jisoo and Seokmin that something was wrong, someone grabbed his wrist and pulled him away from the three, he was about to scream for help when he saw that the person who grabbed his hand was Mingyu.</p><p>"Mingyu? What are you doing here?" Jeonghan questioned, he was ignored by the boy as he was pulled through the crowd. It wasn't until he saw they were going to the storage room that he began to freak out slightly on the inside, he tried to push Mingyu's hand from his wrist but the grip was tight and he was pulled into the room.</p><p>His eyes instantly fell on Seungcheol who was stood in the middle of the room, the fear suddenly left his body when the man sent him a smile and he felt safe. He barely registered the door shutting behind him and only focused on the man in front of him who held his arms out for the long-haired boy.</p><p>"Hello, Hannie." He murmured softly, although Jeonghan wanted to yell at him, he wanted to scream and ask why he let him go even after all he'd done to keep him inside, he didn't. All he did was run over to the man and hug his waist tightly, burying his face in the man's chest as he felt the man hug back just as tight.</p><p>"Why did you let me go?" Jeonghan spoke after a few moments of the pair embracing, Seungcheol let out a small sigh and let his head rest on top of Jeonghan's.</p><p>"I always told myself that I would never let you get hurt, I made sure that anyone who worked for me knew who you were and to keep you safe from harm no matter what. However, I hurt you... I made you cry and I hate myself for that. I didn't deserve to have you be mine after causing you pain, so I decided to have Mingyu take you home." He answered softly, the music from the other room a dull beat within the storage room.</p><p>Jeonghan paused, pulling away from the tight hug so that he could look up at the dark eyes that captured him in a trance. Seungcheol seemed to realise his mistake, trying to correct himself but it was too late.</p><p>"Mingyu? How do you know Mingyu?" Jeonghan paused. "He brought me here as well... Seungcheol?" They made eye contact for a few seconds before Seungcheol felt his cheeks heat up and he looked away from the boy.</p><p>"Don't get mad at me." Jeonghan narrowed his eyes slightly. "Mingyu works for me. I had him get a job at the cafe so that he could keep an eye on you and tell me how you are. That's also why he knew your address." He admitted, looking down ashamed of himself.</p><p>Jeonghan didn't know what to say at first, he was amazed that Seungcheol had gone through so much to make sure he was okay and then the fact that he got his job back made much more sense.</p><p>"What did Mingyu do to my boss?" He asked after a moment, Seungcheol mentioned something about threatening to break the man's legs which made Jeonghan giggle softly even if it was gruesome and definitely cruel. Yet something about Seungcheol just made him relax and feel safe, he felt like he could tell the man anything.</p><p>"Damn you're adorable." Seungcheol looked down at the boy with a fond look in his eyes that made Jeonghan blush and smile up at the taller boy. Seungcheol gently used his hand to brush the boy's blonde hair behind his ear, leaning down so that their lips brushed ever so slightly. "Can I kiss you?"</p><p>Jeonghan felt his body heat up at the question, as soon as his head made a small nod motion their lips met, he felt as if he was on cloud nine as their lips moved at a slow pace. Seungcheol tilted his head and swiped his tongue across the boys bottom lip, Jeonghan didn't hesitate as he gave the boy entrance, within seconds the two were in a heated battle of dominance.</p><p>Although Jeonghan didn't stand a chance against Seungcheol, the older boy still let the younger try his very best to win, that was until he felt a hardness press against his thigh and he smirked. Seungcheol easily moved his hand to the boy's thighs, lifting him in one swift motion before walking towards the nearest wall, pushing the boy up against the wall as he began to grind their hips together.</p><p>Jeonghan whimpered into the kiss as he felt a jolt of pleasure as Seungcheol began to grind their crotches together slowly. The taller pulled away from the kiss, using his tongue to wipe away the trail of saliva before aiming for the sweet spot he had marked last time, he bit the spot lightly and licked it as he kept grinding against the younger.</p><p>The room got heated very quickly as the pair let the pleasure build up within the thick walls of the storage room since the walls were quite thick. Jeonghan didn't hear the music stop and he didn't hear the screams from outside, too entrapped in the pleasure Seungcheol was giving him. That was until the door opened and the cries became louder, Seungcheol growled as he realised they'd been interrupted and looked back at the door, seeing Jihoon stood there.</p><p>"Sorry Coups, it got messy real quick. We didn't have a choice." Jeonghan felt fear flood his body when he heard the whimpers and cries from outside, squirming in Seungcheol's grip but the man kept a tight grip on the younger. Jihoon left after getting a nod from Seungcheol and left the storage room, shutting the door behind him.</p><p>"Seungcheol let me go! What did you do?!" Jeonghan yelled at him, Seungcheol kept him in place and held him up so that he couldn't run away.</p><p>"Hannie calm down. I was already planning on hitting this event, a lot of people in there owe me money. I didn't know you would be attending until Minghao saw you and told me through the earpiece." Seungcheol explained quickly, Jeonghan looked up at him and sent him a frown. "I wasn't planning on killing anyone, it was supposed to be a clean job. After you got upset with me last time, I've been trying to do clean deals and not kill anyone."</p><p>Jeonghan felt his heart swell slightly, mainly because Seungcheol was trying to change his ways just because Jeonghan disliked what he did. However, his mood quickly changed when he realised what he'd just said and the fact that he remembered coming with two people.</p><p>"JISOO!" Seungcheol went wide-eyed, trying to keep the boy in place as he started crying, holding him close as Jeonghan tried to get to the door. "I came with Seokmin and Jisoo! Please don't kill them! Please!" In his slight surprised state, Seungcheol let his grip slip on the boy and before he knew it Jeonghan had managed to run to the door and fling it open.</p><p>Jeonghan stumbled back slightly when he saw most of the guests knelt in a line with their hands on their heads, some were injured and some were dead on the floor. He gagged at the sight of the blood on the floor, vision going slightly blurry as he swayed, Seungcheol quickly wrapped his arms around the boy and tried to pull him away from the scene.</p><p>"No! I need to find Jisoo and Seokmin! Please Cheollie!" Seungcheol felt his heart melt at the nickname and guilt-filled him as he saw the distraught look on the boys face. He sighed before nodding, keeping hold of Jeonghan as he led the boy over to where his boys were stood.</p><p>Minghao looked at them confused as they joined them, he was sure Seungcheol had told them under no circumstances to let Jeonghan see this sort of thing, yet he was literally leading him by the hand into it. Jeonghan couldn't bear to look at the group of guests, he felt guilty even though he hadn't done anything.</p><p>"Do we have a Jisoo and Seokmin here," Seungcheol spoke up after scanning the crowd for a moment, he kept a firm grip on Jeonghan, worried the boy was going to faint. He spotted two boys towards the back tense at the mention of their names and waved to Mingyu and Jun, the pair walked over and got the two boys to stand.</p><p>Jeonghan spotted the pair immediately as they were made to stand, feeling his stomach curl from the sight of Seokmin holding Jisoo who was sobbing into his chest from fear. The pair were brought to the front, neither daring to look up in fear of being killed, that was until they heard the familiar voice of their friend.</p><p>"It's okay..." Jeonghan kept his voice soft as he spoke, not wanting to spook the two or any of the guests on the floor. Seungcheol watched amazed as all of the guests seemed to relax upon hearing Jeonghan's voice as if they believed what he was saying even if it wasn't aimed at them. "They won't hurt you."</p><p>Jisoo looked up when he heard the voice, relief flooding him as he saw Jeonghan stood a few steps away. He ignored the fact Jeonghan was being held by Seungcheol and rushed over, hugging the boy tightly as he cried. Seokmin was led over by Jun, slightly confused as he watched Jeonghan gently stroke Jisoo's hair, no fear showing in his eyes at all.</p><p>"Cheollie... Can't you let the guests go?" Jeonghan asked after a few moments of calming down Jisoo, Seungcheol looked over to him before at the guests, shaking his head after a minute.</p><p>"I can't have any witnesses Han." He answered the boy, making Jeonghan frown and look towards the group of guests still kneeling. He felt sadness flood him at the thought of these innocent people dying and looked towards Seungcheol with teary eyes. "Han no, don't look at me like that."</p><p>"Please? Isn't there any way that you can do this without killing them?" He pouted cutely, Seungcheol cursed the gods above for making Jeonghan so god-damn adorable and sighed, giving Jeonghan a gentle kiss on his cheek before walking towards the crowd.</p><p>"You owe me, Han, take your friends home alright. I'll be in touch." Jeonghan smiled as Seungcheol finished speaking, he was led out of the hall by Hansol and Seungkwan, Jisoo and Seokmin following the older as they left the building. It wasn't until they reached their flat that the pair realised what had just happened and sat Jeonghan down on the couch in the living room.</p><p>"You've got some explaining to do Han!" Seokmin exclaimed as the older sat down on the couch, Jeonghan almost groaned as a response but knew that the pair needed an explanation on what just happened, so he told them everything. Jisoo grimaced as Jeonghan briefly mentioned the sexual parts, but listened intently to everything.</p><p>The three ended up falling asleep in Jisoo's room together, the innocent boy still shook up from the events of the night as the other two held him and made him feel safe. Jeonghan felt guilty since Jisoo probably won't get to be the assistant to that famous director anymore, Jeonghan vowed to help Jisoo find another chance at helping a director.</p><p>A week had passed, Mingyu had stopped working at the cafe and Jeonghan hadn't seen a single hair of Seungcheol or any of his men. The day after the event had happened, Jeonghan, Jisoo and Seokmin had sat in front of the television as the people on screen discussed the 'tragedy' that had occurred at the event. Apart from the ones that had already been killed before Jeonghan had gone in, everyone who had been there was safe and recovering, Jeonghan was amazed that all of the guests said that they couldn't remember what had happened and he knew that Seungcheol must have done something.</p><p>Jeonghan had carried on going into work as normal, as each day passed he felt himself grow more and more depressed and lonely, he missed Seungcheol and he was surprised with how much he actually thought of the man now. He was cleaning up the cafe after it had shut one evening, it was pouring heavily with rain as it had most of the afternoon and Jeonghan was mopping the messy floor when he heard a knock.</p><p>"Sorry we're clos-" He stopped as he looked to the door, he quickly dropped the mop and walked over to the door, unlocking it within a few clicks. Seungcheol easily pulled open the door after Jeonghan unlocked the door, stepping forward into the cafe before cupping the boy's cheeks and kissing him feverishly.</p><p>Jeonghan slid his arms around the boy's neck within seconds as they kissed like it was the last time they could, Seungcheol pulled away after a moment and trailed a few kisses down the boy's jawline before resting their foreheads together.</p><p>"Sorry I took so long." He murmured, kicking the door shut with his foot as he focused on the beautiful boy in front of him. "I've missed you, Hannie." Jeonghan smiled, pecking the boy on the lips briefly before hugging him.</p><p>"I've missed you too." He whispered back, smiling as they joined in a sweet kiss once more. It didn't take long for the kiss to become more heated, Jeonghan was in a bit of a lustful daze as Seungcheol grabbed the keys to the cafe from him and led him out of the cafe after shutting the lights off.</p><p>Jeonghan watched as Seungcheol quickly locked up the cafe before handing Jeonghan his keys back, picking the boy up after doing so which made Jeonghan squeak in surprise. He was carried, in the rain, down the street to where a sleek black car was parked at the side of the road.</p><p>Seungcheol unlocked the car and gently set Jeonghan in the passenger seat before getting in the drivers, he saw the water dripping off Jeonghan's body and gripped the steering wheel as he started driving to stop himself from pulling into a back alley and having the boy then and there.</p><p>Jeonghan watched Seungcheol drive, biting his lip lightly as he watched the boys muscles flex when he turned the steering wheel, he ended up holding onto the safety grip on the door as Seungcheol drove quickly through the streets towards his house.</p><p>As soon as they'd reached the large house, Seungcheol was quick to get out of the car, not bothering to lock it as he solely focused on taking Jeonghan up to his room. The pair didn't even greet the others as they entered the house, Seungcheol called out for them not to bother them before they disappeared upstairs into the master bedroom.</p><p>Jeonghan captured Seungcheol in a heated kiss as they entered the room, Seungcheol kicking the door shut with his foot before lifting Jeonghan easily. He kept ahold of the boy's thighs as he carried him over to where the bed was, keeping the younger locked in a kiss as he leaned down to lay the boy on the black sheets.</p><p>He pulled back after a minute of them making out and began to undo the buttons of the boy's white shirt, he pulled off the t-shirt he was wearing easily and focused back on getting that damn shirt off Jeonghan's beautiful body. Jeonghan found himself giggling as the boy struggled to undo the buttons and pushed him back before simply slipping the shirt over his head which made the older boy smirk and lean down to start attacking the boy's skin with his lips.</p><p>Seungcheol managed to successfully take the boys jeans off with less of a struggle than he had with the shirt, pushing off his own jeans as well before crawling onto the bed and over Jeonghan, leaning down to suck and bite at his skin. He slid his hands under the boy's thighs and lifted them, spreading them apart after tugging off the boy's briefs.</p><p>He leaned closer, trailing kisses down the boy's soft thighs before nipping lightly which made Jeonghan squeak and gasp at the slight pain that shot up his thighs. Seungcheol chuckled and murmured a soft apology before leaning up to kiss the boy in a sweeter kiss.</p><p>It didn't take long for Seungcheol to have two fingers in the younger boy, a bottle of lube discarded beside them as Jeonghan had one leg propped up on Seungcheol's shoulder and the other being held by Seungcheol's free hand to make sure that the boy didn't close his legs.</p><p>"Cheollie~" Jeonghan gasped out as he felt the boy's fingers hit the right place, whining as the boy removed his fingers and squirming impatiently on the bed which left Seungcheol chuckling as he positioned himself closer to the boy.</p><p>"Be patient kitten." Jeonghan shuddered at the pet name, looking up at Seungcheol with hooded eyes as lust fuelled his entire body. He felt Seungcheol press against his entrance and let out a soft whimper as the older pushed the tip inside, Seungcheol leaned down to kiss the boy gently to distract him, not wanting to cause the boy any more pain than he already had.</p><p>As soon as the boy had adjusted however, Seungcheol was quick to start thrusting quickly, Jeonghan couldn't focus on anything other than the intense pleasure he felt. He could faintly hear the headboard smacking roughly against the wall and he could feel his skin hit Seungcheol's with every thrust.</p><p>Seungcheol felt himself grow impossibly harder when he heard the beautiful sounds leaving Jeonghan's mouth and decided that if he could only listen to one thing for the rest of his life then it would be those sounds. It didn't take much for him to grow close, the tight warmth around his length accompanied by Jeonghan's high pitched moans had him growing close very quickly.</p><p>Jeonghan gasped as he was lifted and moved, Seungcheol gripped his thighs and held the boy's legs up as he moved to push him up against the wall next to the bed. The new position allowed Seungcheol to go deeper and he could easily angle himself to his that bundle of nerves inside the boy that had Jeonghan's toes curling.</p><p>"Can you cum without me touching you kitten? Can you cum just from me fucking you?" Jeonghan felt a coil inside his stomach grow as he listened to the deep tone of Seungcheol's voice, the lust dripping from the voice making him shiver and throw his head back.</p><p>Seungcheol leaned forward and bit the boy's collarbone roughly as he picked up the speed of his thrusts, feeling himself get closer to his limit. Jeonghan suddenly let out a moan of Seungcheol's name as he clenched around the other, cumming hard between their stomachs as Seungcheol sucked marks into his neck and groaned upon feeling the other cum.</p><p>Within a couple more thrusts Seungcheol had hit his climax, he carried on for a little bit to ride off their highs before slowly coming to a stop as both tried to catch their breath. Jeonghan was limp in the older's arms, whimpering as the boy slowly pulled out before carrying him over to the bed again. He was set down on the soft sheets and shivered as he laid on the sheets, exhausted from their intense session.</p><p>Seungcheol grabbed a cloth from the bathroom quickly before coming back over, he carefully wiped Jeonghan's skin clean and his own, he grabbed a large top of his and slid it over Jeonghan's body to keep him warm. He helped the boy get under the sheets before joining him, pulling the smaller against his chest as they laid in the silence for a few moments.</p><p>"Cheollie?" Jeonghan spoke up after a few moments of the silence, the older looked down at the younger, sending him a small smile as he hummed a response. "Um... What are we? Was this a one-time thing or..." Seungcheol rolled so that he was hovering over the younger and leaned down to kiss him softly.</p><p>"I don't want this to be a one-time thing. I love you, Hannie, I have since I first met you in school. I'll work on my ways and I'll try to do cleaner deals just for you, so will you consider being mine?" He asked in a soft voice, not wanting to ruin the beautiful silence that had enveloped them in their post-sex state.</p><p>"I think on some level I've always been your Cheollie. You captured me that first time we met." Jeonghan laughed fondly, leaning up to connect their lips in a sweet love-filled kiss, unlike their previous heated ones. Seungcheol slid an arm around the boy's waist to lift him slightly as they kissed slowly, no heat, just love fuelling them.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>